<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial of the Senses by Adoubletap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661268">Trial of the Senses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoubletap/pseuds/Adoubletap'>Adoubletap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottoms Up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Cheating, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoubletap/pseuds/Adoubletap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will marry whomever I see fit," Hanzo's father had told him when he was a child. Hanzo had spoken out of turn, and received a heavy slap to the cheek for ever standing up for himself and asking his father, "But why can't I marry who I want?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottoms Up [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trial of the Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You will marry whomever I see fit," Hanzo's father had told him when he was a child. Hanzo had spoken out of turn, and received a heavy slap to the cheek for ever standing up for himself and asking his father, "But why can't I marry who I want?"</p><p>It became clear why as he grew older. To birth strong sons of his own. Carry on the family. He couldn't do that by himself, not without their intervention to make absolute sure that he would be paired with another perfect mate. </p><p>Likely a boorish, self centered ass who lived in the lap of luxury and had never worked in his life. Hanzo would carry that burden, to support the two of them in sickness and in health, till death do they part, so it was said in the west.</p><p>Preparations were being made, Hanzo's wedding kimono tailored, his facial hair trimmed and hair adorned with light embellishments. A message arrived, telling of the coming of agents from Blackwatch for business known only to Hanzo's father, and it put even more strain on Hanzo, having to handle much of the arrangements his father should have done to prepare them himself.</p><p>So much work was done, that Hanzo found himself retreating in secret as the servants ran around getting things ready for Hanzo's spouse to come and stay in the manor, to finalize the business deal of marrying Hanzo off for the purpose of extending the famiy's ties.</p><p>How kind Hanzo's father had been to see his own son as a means to an end and nothing more. </p><p>Under the moonlight, in his mother's garden, Hanzo sat cross legged, downing his third glass of sake. Not strong enough, he could still feel the anxiousness that curdled his stomach, the fear and the dread of his new life married to some alpha looking forward to deflowering his new bride. Hanzo almost lurched at that, feeling his innards coil tightly, gripped as if in a taloned hand. He'd do anything but give his new spouse the satisfaction of being his first. </p><p>"Mind if I sit with you?" Asked an unfamiliar voice that had Hanzo jumping to his feet, spilling his cup. Behind him stood a man, dressed strangely, black serape, hat, and bits of glinting metal and spurs... A cowboy?</p><p>"Ease up, there," The stranger said in a gentle tone, hands held before him, "Didn't mean to scare ya none. Just wanted a sit down somewhere, thought this'd be as good a place as any." The stranger's eyes seem to light up, soft and very much friendly as he offered a crooked grin, "Noticed you were having a drink, I'll admit. I'd fancy a swig myself, if'n you don't mind?"</p><p>Hanzo could have kicked the other man in the head if he wanted to. No one was permitted to come this deep in the manor at this time of night. And without an escort to guide him away from Hanzo, the bride to be? </p><p>"Sit," Hanzo said, uncaring for the consequences of this other man. He didn't anticipate that the cowboy would drop beside him so close, however. Not until he felt the warmth of him rubbing against his arm, then his leg, sitting spread legged as if to take up the extra space. </p><p>"Thank you kindly," The cowboy said politely, tipping his hat as he reached over for the container of sake, and rudely pouring it over his lips as he drank his fill. Hanzo would have fumed at the gall of it, if he weren't so exhausted after the past few days, that he couldn't care less anymore. </p><p>"Hoo," the cowboy uttered through a satisfied breath, "Got a kick to it. Just how I like it."</p><p>"Indeed," Hanzo agreed, turning his head to look past the both of them at the pond before him. Flower petals danced lightly on the surface of the water, a sign of spring. It was beautiful until the cowboy added, "You got a kick to you too?"</p><p>Hanzo scowled, jerking away from the other while he looked on bemusedly. Did he just make a pass at him? Did he not know?</p><p>"Name's "Mccree"," Mccree introduced himself, the corners of his lips pulled into a smirk, "Jesse Mccree, but we don't gotta go by names if you prefer." His hand was placed precariously over Hanzo's knee, boldly keeping Hanzo from getting too far away. </p><p>It wasn't that Jesse's straightforwardness had any charm to it, quite the opposite actually. It stood out more like something Hanzo could use. It was the thought of rebellion, giving a part of himself to another man before the groom-to-be would be able to touch Hanzo himself. </p><p>Had to play it cool, Hanzo resigned to himself. Had to keep himself levelheaded. He wasn't even sure if he was going to go ahead with that wild thought. </p><p>The plan he had in mind to slowly coax this Jesse Mccree into his bed was tossed out when Jesse was planted a kiss to Hanzo's lips before he could move, taken aback at the cowboy's forwardness, something that in Hanzo's culture was very taboo. Especially when it came to foreigners.</p><p>Still, caught up in the moment, Hanzo found himself relinquishing his better self, thinking with his other head, as he reciprocated the kiss. He pushed back firmly, Jesse humming contentedly while Hanzo suddenly took the reins, leading Jesse into a kiss that spiraled from chaste to filthy, tongues winding, kisses growing deeper. When they parted, Hanzo found himself over Jesse's lap, and could not hide the blush that spread across his cheeks.</p><p>When had that happened?</p><p>And ... what was he doing? The wedding ceremony was not far off. Yet he found himself wet, a spot of slick darkening his hakama, leaving it tight as it spread flat over his puffy flesh beneath. </p><p>A finger dared to tread across the damp spot, and Hanzo couldn't help how he sighed, his mind cleaved by the heat in his loin, the aching bloom of want in his chest. </p><p>Was he really doing this? Would he go through with this?</p><p>Looking into Jesse's eyes, soon leading this other man into his private quarters, Hanzo found that he could. </p><p>He had no regrets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting old, old fics written for prompts. Leave a comment if you liked.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>